Samurai Sentai Ronin Warriors
by Serpentdragon
Summary: After centuries of banishment, Emperor Talpa's evil Dynasty and their allies, the Gedoushu, have returned to conquer the Mortal World. Now, the legendary Ronin Warriors and their legendary guardians, the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, must unite as one in order to save the world from total destruction!


**Fen: **Hey everybody, it's Fenikkusumaru and Serpentdragon bringing you a new story! Now I know what you're thinking, you're thinking it's another Kamen Rider crossover right? Well... Heh, heh... Not THIS ti~me!

**SD:** *deadpan* Fen... I think they got that from the title -_-

**Fen:** Oh right, ^^; But anyways, yeah! For the first time ever we are doing a Super Sentai crossover and we're crossing Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Ronin Warriors!

**SD:** Mhmm! These two teams of legendary samurai are joining together to bring down two allied groups of demons ready to bring slavery and death to the Mortal World.

**Fen:** So let's do this! *Takes out ShodoPhone and changed it to Brush Mode*

**SD:** Hai! Ikuze! *Takes out Sushi Changer and types in the transformation code*

**Both:** ShodoPhone/SushiChanger!

**IRASHAI~!**

**Both:** Ippitsu Soujou/Ikkan Kenjou!

* * *

Tokyo, Japan.

One of the many great cities of the world. It was a beautiful day in the city. Many people were getting up in the morning to start their day. Most have already left their homes for works and children and teenagers were already going to school. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a peaceful day. Nothing could ever ruin it.

Or at least... It SEEMED nothing could ruin it. This would, however, be proven incorrect later that day. But for now, it seems to be a happy day. It's especially true in a particular household. It appeared to be like a traditional Japanese style house, about the size of a small mansion. The kanji on the headboard of the arch that was the main gate said, "Kururugi."

Inside the small mansion itself, a very important ceremony was about to take place. A ceremony... where a successor is to be instated as the next head of a samurai clan.

"Okay... Just breathe. It'll be fine. You're ready for this," said a young man.

This young man is named Kurogasa Kururugi. He was eighteen years of age and had brown hair in the style that one would think was Kira Yamato from the anime Gundam SEED and has blue eyes. Today was a very important day for him. He is to succeed his father Kyoshiro Kururugi and become the 19th Honorable Head of the Kururugi clan.

Dressed in a red yukata, white socks specially made for geta, and black geta sandals with red strings, he took a few more deep breaths before he made his way outside. There, in the backyard, which looked like a Buddhist temple almost, petals of cherry blossoms floating in the wind, Kurogasa saw all his family's attendants lined up with three people at the end, two of them being his parents and the third being his old mentor.

His father was Kyoshiro Kururugi, the 18th and previous Honorable Head of the Kururugi clan and he looked to be an older version of Kurogasa. Next to him was Kurogasa's mother, Yukina Kururugi. She was a beautiful young woman with long flowing pink hair and grey eyes. Just looking at her at first glance, would make you think it was Lacus Clyne. She was wearing a purple kimono with a hibiscus pattern and red sash around her waist, while also wearing white socks and traditional brown sandals.

Kurogasa's mentor was Hikoma Kusakabe. He was a 50-something year old man with short black hair, wearing a brownish-gold yukata, white socks, and black sandals. For years, he had served as the Kururugi family's retainer and the head's chief advisor. He, along with Kyoshiro, primarily taught Kurogasa the ways of the samurai. Kurogasa affectionately called him "Jii," or "old man."

"He looks nervous, anata," Yukina said.

"He'll be fine," Kyoshiro assured. "He's been preparing for this ceremony for weeks. He's more than ready."

"Yes, milord," Hikoma stated with confidence. "Your son has come a long way from the boy he used to be. He is ready."

Gulping nervously, Kurogasa slowly walked down the aisle on the stone path, leading up to Hikoma and his parents. As he passed, each of his servants bowed before him. Then, when Kurogasa stood before his mother and father, Hikoma off to the side, he bowed before them, holding it until his father returned the bow.

"You've come a long way Kurogasa. Your father and I are so proud of you," Yukina smiled.

"Kaa-san..." Kurogasa muttered.

Kyoshiro nodded with a grin. "Mhmm... You're not the little boy anymore who would cry and beat yourself up every time he made a mistake in training. You're strong, brave, and wise. Your skill in the way of the samurai and Mojikara are unquestionable."

"Thanks, Dad..." Kurogasa smiled gently.

Then, when Kyoshiro gave him the nod, Hikoma came forward with a long, thin red box. Looking to the current head, he asked, "Kururugi-san... With your blessing, I wish to present your son with his birthright, the relic which hereby confirms his status as the 19th Honorable Head of the Kururugi samurai clan."

"Of course," Kyoshiro said before gesturing to give it to Kurogasa.

Hikoma bowed his head respectfully before walking in front of Kurogasa. "Do you hereby swear to uphold the honor and tradition of the Kururugi family... To defend the world from those who would wish to bring it to darkness... And take on the mantle... of ShinkenRed?"

"I do," Kurogasa nodded firmly.

Seeing that, Hikoma opened up the box, revealing a strange cellular phone-looking device. However, this was no ordinary phone. This was a ShodoPhone or Calligraphy Phone. In order to become a Shinkenger, one must change it from Cellphone Mode to Brush Mode, inscribe one's kanji in the air, and press the blue henshin/call-answer button, to activate the transformation.

The brush mode allows for much more than transformation, however. The right kanji (provided that it is written in the correct stroke-order) can do whatever its meaning indicates. In battle, the brush mode can be used as an improvisational weapon, used to summon forth anything the Shinkenger may need to combat evil.

Kurogasa, hand trembling slightly, reached into the box and pulled out the phone, holding it in his hand.

Hikoma, then, stepped back as Kyoshiro and Yukina stepped forward and presented their son with a gift, a red pentagon with the kanji for "Fire" on it. To be more precise, it was in its Emblem Form as an irregular pentagon resembling a Shogi piece. "This is..." Kurogasa got out.

"Yes, this is the Shishi Origami," Yukina nodded. "It will serve you well."

Kyoshiro put the Origami into Kurogasa's hands where, promptly, it changed shape into that of a small lion. The Origami looked up at his new master as he sat in his hands and then gave a proud roar. "Well, it looks like the Shishi Origami has taken a liking to you already," Kyoshiro chuckled. "Take good care of it."

"I will, Dad," Kurogasa nodded before looking down at the Shishi Origami with a small smile. "And I'm glad to have you... Partner..."

Hikoma smiled at Kurogasa as he, Kyoshiro, and Yukina then bowed to Kurogasa as he said, "Behold, the new Honorable Head of the Kururugi clan!"

"Long live, Lord Kurogasa!" The attendants said as they bowed at him, too, making the young man blush. This was gonna be a while to get used to.

However, the celebration would quickly be brought to an end. Out of nowhere, the sky began to darken as a harsh wind blew, almost as if signaling the coming of a powerful thunderstorm. "Nani...?" Kurogasa gritted, looking up at the sky. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's going on here?" Hikoma asked as he looked at the growing storm clouds.

"Today was supposed to be bright and sunny. There shouldn't be a cloud in the sky," Kyoshiro stated.

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ A dark voice laughed.

"That voice... Masaka..." Hikoma shuddered.

"What is it, Jii-san?" Kurogasa asked.

"The Dynasty has returned..." Hikoma muttered.

Kyoshiro gritted as he said, "So, it's finally happened... If HE'S back... Then the Gedoshu must be returning as well."

"The Gedoshu?" Kurogasa muttered.

"Yes... Including Doukoku Chimatsuri..."

"What!?" Kurogasa gasped before Yukina placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Kurogasa, you know you what must do," Yukina said.

Kurogasa looked to his parents and mentor slightly afraid before a determined look came to his face. Nodding, he said, "Yes, Kaa-san... It's time to unite the other four Honorable Heads of the other four clans."

"Hikoma, send out the signal," Kyoshiro said. "The other four clans must know that they need to gather."

"At once, milord," Hikoma said with a respectful bow as he and the other servants rushed about to prepare.

"You better get going son," Kyoshiro said.

"Just remember what we taught you and you will be fine," Yukina said.

"I will... I'll unite the other Shinkengers and protect the Ronin Warrior of Wildfire," Kurogasa said before he hugged both of his parents, with the latter returning the hug. After that he turned around and taking his ShodoPhone, he flipped it open and bent the phone apart to change it to Brush Mode. Using his Mojikara (Character Power), he wrote in the air the kanji for "horse" (馬). He flipped the kanji around with his ShodoPhone and the kanji materialized into a white horse with a red saddle on its back. Nodding to Hikoma, Kurogasa then ran to his horse, hopping onto its back and then rode off, going to meet with the four Honorable Heads who would serve as his vassals.

When he was gone, Hikoma shouted, "Come! We must send the signal!" The Kuroko, the Kururugi clan's servants, wearing black outfits covering their faces with black veils, nodded as three of them along with Hikoma got themselves a bow and arrow with a slip of paper attached to the arrow that said: Gather (集). They raised their bows high in the air and fired them in the sky in four directions, one to each of the other samurai clans. Seeing them fly off, Hikoma sighed as he said, "Now we can only hope that the Shinkenger can save us... Them and the Ronin Warriors."

* * *

**(Instrumental) **The kanji of the Shinkengers' elements and the Ronin Warriors' virtues fall from the sky like cherry blossom petals and form into the Ronin Warriors in their sub-armors and the Shinkengers dressed in kimonos with patterns themed after their elements.

**(Chan-Chan-Bara Chanbara!) **The Shinkengers in their suits appear in order to the beat: Kurogasa, Mamoru, Rika, Daigo, and Mikoto  
**(Chan-Bara-Bara Chanbara!) **The Ronin Warriors also appear in order to the beat: Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowan  
**(Samurai Sentai Ronin Warriors! Appare!) **The Ronin Warriors and Shinkengers all stand together side-by-side before all of them drew their weapons and "slashed" the screen to pieces before showing the title: Samurai Sentai Ronin Warriors.

**Kurogasa:** Samurai Sentai!

**Everyone:** Ronin Warriors!

**(Nagare, nagare)** We first see Kurogasa in a red fire-themed kimono and Ryo in his sub-armor stand looking at the camera with ShinkenRed and Ryo in the Armor of Wildfire standing between them, swords, drawn.  
**(Mukashi wa ima)** We then see Mamoru in a blue water-themed kimono with Cye in his sub-armor as ShinkenBlue with his Water Arrow at the ready and Cye in the Armor of Torrent holding his trident in an attack posture.  
**(Nihon no SPIRITS mezamete yuku)** Next was Rika in a pink heaven-themed kimono with Rowan in his sub-armor as ShinkenPink drew out her Heaven Fan and Rowan in the Armor of Strata drew out his arrow and pulled on the bow, ready to fire.

**(Miseru shinken [chanbara, chanbara!])** Fourth was Daigo in a green wood-themed kimono with Sage in his sub-armor as ShinkenGreen twirled his Wood Spear and Sage in the Armor of Halo pointed his nodachi at the screen.  
**(Nametara kiken [chanbara, chanbara!])** Last was Mikoto in a yellow earth-themed kimono with Kento in his sub-armor as ShinkenYellow readied her Land Slicer and Kento in the Armor of Hardrock stabbed the naginata into the ground.  
**(Suki wo misetara asu wa nai ze)** Then the two groups of people in kimono and sub-armors and suits and Ronin Armors merged into one as the cameras changes angle and on the other side were Talpa, Dokoku, Dayuu, Shitari, and the Four Warlords of Darkness.

**(Ippitsu Soujou, Tenkagomen!)** Mia and Yuli look terrified as they are surrounded by a horde of Dynasty soldiers and Nanashi, ready to kill them.  
**(Hakushu no arashi, shin'uchi toujou!)** The Shinkengers and the Ronin Warriors appear around them and go through their transformations, appearing transformed in a flash of light as they charge at their opponents.

**(Hanafubuki KIRARI) **Mikoto and Kento then leapt into the air and attacked Dais. Daigo and Sage then charged forward and went after Cale.

**(Iza, yuke, SAMURAI) **Rika and Rowan then go to battle Anubis and Juuzou as Mamoru and Cye battle Sekhmet and Dayuu.  
**(Sono inochi wo mamoru tame) **Kurogasa and Ryo then fight Talpa and Dokoku themselves before the latter two suddenly become large, towering over them. The Ronin and Shinkengers then gather together as they stare up at the giants. The heroes nod to another as Dokoku and Talpa begin attacking the city.

**(KIRIKIRI MAIMAI)** The Shinkenger take out their Origami and using their Mojikara, make the Origami grow.  
**(Saigo ni BANZAI) **The Origami then join together to form Shinken Gattai Shinken-Oh.  
**(Kotoba no PAWAA bakuhatsu suru)** Drawing his sword, he charges towards the villains as the Ancient One appears before the Ronin.

**(Let's bushido [Let's bushido]) **He nods to the Ronin and they all turn to Ryo.  
**(Shobu shiyou [Shobu shiyou]) **They give their power to Ryo as he dons the White Armor of Inferno.

**(Samurai Sentai Ronin Warriors! Appare!)** Ryo and Shinken-Oh then go to clash with Talpa and Dokoku, but just as they are about to, the screen freezes as the title logo reappears and the song ends.

* * *

Act 1: Shinkenger, Going Forth!

Meanwhile, in the main part of Tokyo, at Tokyo University in fact, two others were beginning to notice the strange happenings caused by the return of the Dynasty. "Grandfather... What is this?" A woman asked.

"It's the Dynasty, Mia," an elder man, the grandfather of the woman now known as Mia, said. "Emperor Talpa has returned."

"You're kidding..." Mia gasped.

"I'm not..." The elder man said. "And with Talpa's return, Doukoku Chimatsuri and the Gedoshu will soon follow."

Terrified of what her grandfather had said, knowing the implications, she asked, "Grandfather... What is going to happen? What can we do?"

"There're only two groups of people that can save this world from darkness..."

"Who?"

"The Ronin Warriors... And the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger..." Mia's grandfather then said, "Mia, type in these words to your computer: Wildfire, Strata, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock."

Mia typed the words into the computer and it suddenly flashed very bright, "Grandfather, this is-!"

"Mmmm... It's as I feared..." The elder man grimaced. "The world may very well end today." He then typed something on the computer bringing up a poem.

_"Torch of Spirit, sought through five, _

_Drinking strength from immortal fire, _

_Darkest prison sheds the light, _

_Churning beneath a swirl of salt, _

_Burning within a throne of rock, _

_Floating amongst the eyes of ages,_

_Unmourned in the stream of the sky."_

"What is this, Grandfather?" Mia asked as she studied the poem on the screen.

"This poem is part of the Ronin Warrior legend," her grandfather said. "Make sure you remember this, Mia."

Just then, though, the two took note of the news on TV. In particular, it was showing the police surrounding a young man and a white tiger. [_"We are bringing you live here at the scene where police have surrounded a suspicious person and a white tiger,"_] the reporter said.

Approaching the TV to get a better look, Dr. Koji, Mia's grandfather, then breathed a sigh of relief. "A Ronin Warrior... Thanks the heavens... We may be safe just yet."

"He's a Ronin Warrior?" Mia asked.

"Indeed," Dr. Koji replied. "If he can unite with the other Ronin Warriors and the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, the Dynasty and the Gedoshu just might be defeated."

"I hope you're right," Mia said hopefully.

* * *

As the storm clouds formed over the city, the arrows released by the Kuroko flew towards the homes of the other Shinkenger clans. The first one to land was in the house belonging to the Amakawa clan, the family possessing the power of ShinkenBlue. "Hmmm..." A young man said noticing the arrow. He stood about 5'9", having an olive complexion, obsidian black hair that was neatly jelled back with a sort of Superman cowlick and hazel eyes.

"It's time, Mamoru..." Masataka Amakawa said approaching him. He is the 18th and previous Honorable Head of the Amakawa clan. He looked like an older version of his son, both of them dressed in blue yukatas. "This is the day we've been waiting for." Taking the arrow out of the ground, he took the parchment off it, bearing the mark of the Kururugi clan. "The Dynasty and the Gedoshu are returning. It's time for you to embrace our family's heritage as ShinkenBlue."

"I understand, Father," Mamoru said before Masataka handed him his ShodoPhone and his Origami, the Ryuu Origami to be exact. It was in its Emblem Form in the shape of a hexagon with the kanji for "Water." It folded out into a shape of a small dragon. Looking up at Mamoru, it gave an approving roar as Mamoru nodded at the tiny dragon. "I'll meet with the other Shinkengers and then look for the Ronin Warrior of Torrent."

"Be sure that you do," Masataka said.

With that, the blue dragon went back to Emblem Form and Amakawa ran off to meet the other Shinkengers.

* * *

"So... They've come back..." Rinoka Ryusaki said calmly. Rinoka was kneeling in the tea room with her daughter who was kneeling in front of her. The young woman was 18 years old, having long burgundy hair and brown eyes and both were wearing pink kimonos. The daughter's name is Rika Ryusaki. They both noticed the arrow that landed in between them. With a deep sigh, Rinoka said, "Rika, you understand what you have to do, yes?"

"Yes, Mom, I know what I have to do," Rika answered.

"Good," Rinoka said before taking out from her kimono the ShodoPhone and the Origami. This one was the Kame Origami in its Emblem Form in the shape of a circle, and has the kanji for "Heaven." The fins folded out from the bottom and it split in half for the turtle head to poke out before it closed again and went over to Rika. As the Kame Origami rested in Rika's hands, Rinoka said sadly, "I'm sorry that you must face this burden, sweetheart, instead of me..."

"It's okay, Mom, I understand," Rika assured. "We must do this for the sake of the world."

Rinoka smiled as she said, "I'm very proud of you, Rika. I'm sure you, Kurogasa, and the other Shinkengers will be able to succeed along with the Ronin Warriors. You remember which Ronin you must protect, yes?"

"Yes. The Ronin Warrior of Strata."

Nodding approvingly, the previous Ryusaki head then said, "Very good. Now hurry. The others will be expecting you and it seems Talpa will unleash his forces any moment."

"Right," Rika nodded before the Kame Origami went back to Emblem Form and Rika left the tea room.

"Stay safe out there, Rika..." Rinoka sighed.

* * *

At the Nogano household, the family of ShinkenGreen, a young man in a green yukata and green geta on his feet stood before a tombstone in the family garden. The young man was around 5'7" tall with black hair in a low ponytail and hazel eyes. He was 18 years old like the others with a light skin tone and a lithe and agile build. "Souji..." The young man murmured.

"Daigo, it's time," Daichi Nogano, the 18th and previous Honorable Head said. Seeing him looking at his older brother's grave, he said, "I know you feel unprepared, your brother having been the first-in-line to inherit the ShinkenGreen powers, but we need you to take his place. I know you can do it."

"I know..." Daigo said.

"This is what your brother would've wanted," Daichi said approaching him and handing him his ShodoPhone and the Origami. It was the Kuma Origami in its Emblem Form, the shape of a square having the kanji for "Wood" and it unfolded to the shape of a bear.

The Kuma Origami stared at Daigo for a while before giving a roar of approval. Daigo smiled at that, glad to see the Origami approved of him. "Heh heh... Well, if this little guy approves of me, I guess I must have done SOMETHING right."

"You'll be fine," Daichi nodded. "Now get going, the other Shinkengers are waiting."

Daigo nodded as he said, "Right!" He then rushed by his father, only to stop and walk back to him. "Um... I'm supposed to watch over the green Ronin Warrior, right? The one with the armor of, uh...?" He asked, sheepishly grinning.

"Halo."

"Right, right, Halo!" Daigo said before turning around and punching his open palm with a fist, "Yooooosh, ikuzo!" And with that, he ran off.

* * *

The final arrow came landing in the middle of a rock garden for the home of Kazehana family where two women, both dressed in yellow kimonos, stood, looking out at the city of Tokyo as the storm clouds extended outwards. "So they're here..." Misaki Kazehana, the previous Honorable Head of the Kazehana clan said. Looking to her daughter, she said, "Mikoto, this is the moment you've trained for all your life. Do you feel up to the task?"

"I am," Mikoto nodded. She was 18, having long crimson red hair tied up with a white ribbon in a ponytail that goes down all the way to the bottom of her back, side bangs that fall to just the bottom of her face and her blue eyes. "You've taught me well, Mom. I'll be sure to help the rest of the Samurai Sentai and watch over the Ronin Warrior of Hardrock."

Misaki nodded as she smiled, though admittedly with a few tears in her eyes which she promptly wiped away. "I know... But nonetheless, a mother worries, you know."

"I'll be fine," Mikoto said as she held up her ShodoPhone and her Origami. She had the Saru Origami which was yellow. It was in its Emblem Form in the shape of a triangle and had the kanji for "Earth" before it folded out into a little monkey. The ape made an excited noise before leaping onto Mikoto's shoulder, excitedly pounding its fists together. "See? Saru is ready, too," Mikoto added with a chuckle.

"I see," Misaki nodded. "Well, you better get going."

Mikoto nodded before hugging her mother as she then went to meet with the other Shinkenger.

* * *

While things in the mortal realm began to grow dark, in the underworld, on the Sanzu River, the legendary river of the dead, a single junk sat on the nearly dried up river under the red sky. However, as the clouds formed over Tokyo, signaling the Dynasty's return, the Sanzu River began to slowly rise again as the crew of the junk began to awaken. "It's about time the Dynasty returned..." A dark voice said. One that belonged to Dokoku Chimatsuri himself. Serving as Talpa's second-in-command and leader of the Gedoshu, Dokoku was a horrifying monster, appearing to be a mix of an oni and a samurai. He had six yellow eyes with a red face and what appeared to blue bat wings for ears. In his hand, he carried the powerful sword known as the Shōryū Bakuzantō. In the other, he was holding a jug of sake he was drinking from, "Shitari! Dayuu! Where are you!?" The master Gedoshu suddenly shouted angrily.

"I can hear you, stop yelling!" An elder voice said. This was Shitari. He was short and stubby having a squid head with eyes on his mantle and tentacles for a beard wearing red robes and carrying a staff.

"Coming, Master Dokoku-san," said the other Gedoshu, this one a female. Her name was Dayuu Usukawa. She had blue arms with a jagged gold blade on her right arm, what appeared to be some sort of purple bug on her chest, red legs, a red plant or cephalopod on her head with yellow eyes and another flower on the forehead and a white nose and lower face with blue lips. In her hand, she carried a strange looking shamisen.

"About time you got here, we're about to start wreaking havoc in the human world," Dokoku said grumpily. "Talpa has returned."

"Really!?" Shitari asked surprised. "Then we better to work on flooding the Sanzu River! The sooner we do, the sooner you can go back, and help the emperor recover his armor!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Dokoku snarled.

"A-Ah, no, of course not..." Shitari said. "Ah... I know, let's stir things up sending an Ayakashi to the human world."

"That's the first smart thing you've said today," Dayuu chuckled as she strummed her shamisen, Dokoku slowly calming down as she did. "Any particular one in mind?"

"Anyone will do fine," Shitari sighed.

"Taking volunteers?" Asked one Ayakashi as it crawled up from the River into the junk. Pulling himself aboard, the Ayakashi in question was a half red, half blue creature, with shoulder pads seeming to have red sad eyes, his entire upper body being red, with a horned helmet and a puffy face. His arms and lower body were blue, his legs hidden by what appeared to be some kind of skirt that was a happy face. In each hand, he carried one of two swords known as the Joy and Sorrow Paired Face Swords. "Kagekamuro, at your service," the Ayakashi said with a bow.

"Hmmmmm..." Shitari said before saying, "Very well... Go ahead and gather up some human screams if you don't mind."

"Heh heh heh... Excellent. I'll head out right away," Kagemaru then hopped off the junk and into the Sanzu River before crossing to the shore to find an opening to the mortal world.

* * *

In a park near the edge of the city, the five Shinkengers each arrived at the park on their horses. Most people would have been shocked to see five people in such traditional outfits, riding in on horses, but given how most people had gone to the center of the city to see the disturbance, the place was effectively empty, "Rika!" Kurogasa exclaimed as he stopped his horse and got off.

Rika saw Kurogasa and said, "Kurogasa!" She then hopped off her horse and rushed over to him for a hug.

After breaking the hug, Kurogasa said, "Did you run into any trouble on the way here?"

"No, I'm fine," Rika assured.

"That's good to hear," Kurogasa sighed in relief.

"Crazy that the time has finally come, eh?" Rika asked with a forced laugh.

Kurogasa nodded as he said, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Just then, the next Shinkenger arrived, Mamoru Amakawa, AKA ShinkenBlue. "I take it you're the next head?" Mamoru asked Kurogasa as he got off his horse.

"I am," Kurogasa nodded. "Kurogasa Kururugi, 19th Honorable Head of the Kururugi Clan."

Immediately, Mamoru dropped to a knee before Kurogasa, bowing his head. "Milord, I'm Mamoru Amakawa, 19th Honorable Head of the Amakawa Clan. I am ready to serve you as your vassal."

Kurogasa sighed at this, "That's good and all, but no need to really bow. I'm... Still trying to get use to that."

That statement made Rika giggle. "Aww, Kurogasa, you're so CUTE when you're uncomfortable being treated as a lord," she said.

"O-Oi!" Kurogasa blushed.

"Ehe~ and you're getting cuter by the second."

"R-Rika!" Kurogasa stammered.

Mamoru eyed the display between Kurogasa and Rika in a confused manner. "Umm... Miss... Rika, was it? You DO know we're supposed to be his vassals and him as our lord, yes? Are you sure such... Informality is wise?"

"It's fine. She's a childhood fine of mine," Kurogasa waved off. He then said, "In fact, you don't have to be so formal with me either." Extending his hand, he said, "You can just call me Kurogasa."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Mamoru denied.

"Eh?!" Kurogasa asked a bit incredulously.

Mamoru bowed his head as he stood back up and said, "I feel it would be inappropriate for me to refer to you so informally, milord, especially as one of your vassals."

Kurogasa sighed as he said with a slow facepalm, "Alright, alright... But the whole 'lord' thing still makes me uncomfortable, so... How about you just call me Kurogasa-san? Fair compromise?"

"That's fine."

"YEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" A voice shouted. Looking up, the three saw the arrival of the fourth Shinkenger, Daigo Nogano, AKA ShinkenGreen. Excitedly, the young man hopped off his horse and said, "Sup, gang!?"

"O-Oi, how DARE you address Kurogasa-san that way?!" Mamoru snapped. "Show him respect!"

Daigo put up his hands defensively as he said with a sheepish smile, "Whoa, relax, bro! I meant no disrespect!"

"It's fine, I'd actually prefer that we'd be casual," Kurogasa waved off.

"EH?!" Mamoru asked shocked.

"Yosh! That's fine by me! Daigo Nogano, at your service!" He winked with a two-finger salute.

Rika giggled as she said, "Well, the Noganos were known for being... Excitable." Bowing her head at him politely, she said, "I'm Rika Ryusaki."

"I'm... Mamoru Amakawa."

"And I'm Kurogasa Kururugi, your boss," Kurogasa smirked, "Nice to meet ya."

"Oh man, I can't believe I'm late!" A new voice said. Looking up, the fifth and final Shinkenger, Mikoto Kazehana, arrived and quickly hopped off her horse, rushing over to the others and bowing to them all. "I'm so sorry, everyone! I apologize for being late!"

"Uh, actually, your timing couldn't be more perfect," Kurogasa blinked.

Mikoto blinked in a surprising manner as she looked up at Kurogasa and asked, "R-Really? I'm not late?"

"Nope, you're fine," Kurogasa nodded with a closed smile.

"Oh, that's a relief," she said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm Mikoto Kazehana."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rika Ryusaki." She introduced.

Daigo, however, looked stupidly at Mikoto with a blush on his face.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Mikoto asked Daigo, causing the latter to snap out of it.

Daigo snapped out of it, shaking his head quickly, before saying, "Oh, uh, n-nothing... M-My name's Daigo... Daigo Nogano."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Mikoto smiled.

"And I'm Mamoru Amakawa," Mamoru bowed. "I hope we all get along."

"And I'm Kurogasa Kururugi."

Mikoto bowed to them all again as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Seeing that all his vassals were gathered, Kurogasa said, "Alright, now that we've all gathered, you all know what we must do. Any moment now, the Dynasty and the Gedoshu will begin their invasion. By taking your position as Honorable Heads of your clan, you know the risks. Including risking your own life. You all understand this right?"

Mamoru said, "We all know the dangers that come with being Shinkengers, Kurogasa-san. But it's our duty as the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, ours and the Ronin Warriors."

"It's our duty to protect the Ronin Warriors from Talpa," Mikoto added.

Rika nodded in agreement as she said, "Mhmm... We're all ready for this. We've been training for it for years."

"And our training's gonna pay off by kicking their butts!" Daigo said with a smug smile.

Kurogasa looked to all four of them with a smile. "Minna... Hai." Nodding his head approvingly, he said, "Alright, we should probably-"

*BOOOOOOM!*

The Sentai all gasped as they heard the sound of explosions coming from the city, turning to see what caused it. "It's starting now," Kurogasa grimaced. "Let's go!"

With that, the Kuroko suddenly appeared from out of nowhere with screens with the Shinkenger crest, connected together by bamboo sticks as they surrounded the Shinkengers to cover them, confusing the retainers as other Kuroko had them try and change clothes.

* * *

Down in the main part of Tokyo, people were terrified as a huge lightning storm began erupting throughout the sky and thunder that sounded like a monstrous laugh echoed across the city. Looking up at the sky, the young man on the news with the tiger shouted, "Come on out! I'm the one you want!" The young man appeared to be about 18 with long black hair, fair skin, blue jeans, a cyan and white long sleeved shirt, and blue eyes like a tiger. The white tiger that was with him roared out loud, as if challenging whoever is out there to come face-to-face with it.

Just then, in a huge flash of light, in the middle of the police circle and in front of the young man and his tiger, was a giant man in an old green colored armor in the style of ancient Japanese samurai. In his hands, he revealed a kusarigama, the sickle end in his right hand and the claw in his left. "Hehehehehe... So, you finally reveal yourself, Ronin Warrior of the Wildfire," the soldier chuckled darkly.

"I could say the same thing to you, Dynasty scum," the Ronin Warrior retorted. "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Really, I'd like to see you try!" The Dynasty warrior shouted before throwing his kusarigama at him. The Ronin Warrior easily dodged and charged at him, before he jumped and dived down for a punch.

However, the Dynasty soldier dodged the attack. Then as he swung his kusarigama at the Ronin, the sickle slashed his back, cutting his shirt. It revealed what appeared to be a red gash on his back, but it was in fact armor. Snapping his fingers, the rest of his clothes disappeared and revealed himself to be in full body armor that was mainly white with red pieces over different parts of his body. "Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Ryo of the Wildfire."

The warrior sneered as he said, "Really impressive. You got some armor on. Big whoop! I'm still going to crush you. Or rather... WE'RE going to crush you!"

"Huh?" Ryo asked confused.

"Nanashi Renchuu! Get him!" A voice suddenly shouted. Suddenly, rushing forward were several demon soldiers. They had heads that seemed to have red squid-like creatures on their heads wrapped around black crystals, wearing yellow and maroon-brown armor and long bladed swords. These were the Nanashi, the foot soldiers of the Gedoshu.

"What in the-?" Ryo gritted.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Think you can handle this many?" The Dynasty Soldier laughed.

"He's not alone!" A new voice added.

Leaping down from the building above appeared a young man about Ryo's age. He had similar armor, only instead of red, it was royal blue. He had light blue hair and a royal blue headband with gray eyes. "The name's Rowan, and I'm the Ronin Warrior of Strata."

Another young man about their age with blonde hair covering one eye, the other showing gray as well wearing the same armor with green over him appeared standing on top of another building, "I am Sage, the Ronin Warrior of Halo!"

Lastly, two more Ronin Warriors leapt down from a building across the street. "Hey, don't forget about us!" One shouted.

"Yeah, we're in this, too," said the second one. He had medium length brown hair, light skin, and brown eyes with the armor of the other, but cyan. "You can call me Cye of Torrent."

The first one, more portly than the others, had blue hair that was darker than Rowan's, a yellow headband, and the armor like the others that had orange parts. "As for me, I'm Kento of Hardrock!"

"So all the Ronin Warriors are here, eh?" The Dynasty warrior asked. "Good. That makes things easier for us! I can crush all of you at once!"

Stepping forward to stand beside the soldier, Kagekamuro chuckled as he said, "Oh, aren't you going to let my friends and I share in some of the fun?"

"Who's that?" Kento wondered.

"I am Kagekamuro, an Ayakashi of the Gedoshu! And I will be the only member of my race you ever meet! For I and my soldiers will destroy you!" Kagekamuro shouted as he pointed one of his swords at them.

"Gedoshu? Never heard of them," Cye said.

"And you never will when we destroy you! Nanashi Renchuu! Get them!" Kagekamuro shouted.

Suddenly, the Nanashi swarmed the Ronin, charging at them, with swords drawn and began attacking them in a huge mob. "Oh great, just what we need," Sage said before he punched one of the Nanashi.

"There's too many of these guys for us to beat alone!" Rowan shouted as he, roundhouse kicked three Nanshi.

"What can we do?" Cye questioned, as he kicked another one.

"You're asking ME?!" Kento asked incredulously, punching five of them.

"We just have to do what we can!" Ryo said as he punched one while the white tiger pounced on another, clawing it with its claws. "White Blaze, be careful!" Ryo shouted as he fought his way over to his tiger.

The battle went on for a while as the Nanashi Renchuu kept swarming over to the Ronin Warriors with the Dynasty Warrior helping them out. There was no way they could outlast this many. And while that was happening, a boy just happened to be caught in the crossfire. Whoa!" The boy gasped in amazement and fear. The boy was a nine year old with brown hair in a bowl cut with blue eyes, a white sweater and blue shorts.

"Oh no, Ryo, the boy!" Rowan shouted.

"What?!" Ryo shouted, surprised to see the boy there.

Just then, a 20 year-old woman with long burgundy hair, a pink sweater, a blue skirt, black stockings, and brown loafers came running out after him, "Yuli! Come back! It's dangerous out here!"

"Mia!" Yuki called out.

"Hey, we got two civilians here! Great, I can kill them!" Kagekamuro shouted as he charged at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Ryo shouted, as Mia and Yuli didn't have time to react as Kagekamuro was already near them, ready to kill them until...

*ROAR!*

From out of nowhere the Shishi Origami blocked the attack and mauled on Kagekamuro a few times, sending sparks flying, "HUH?!" Almost every man and monster asked surprised to see the little red lion attack the Ayakashi and go flying back somewhere. The next thing that happened was the sound of a taiko drum beating, slowly at first before it gradually got faster. The Kuroko then came to the scene, some of them holding flags that bore a certain family crest and other Kuroko holding a long cloth screen containing the same emblem before the last group of Kuroko ran to the side revealing another cloth screen, but in front of it were five people, three men and two women. The three men were wearing white kimonos with blue hakamas while the women wore the same thing, only the hakamas were yellow. It was none other than Kurogasa, Mamoru, Rika, Daigo, and Mikoto. Kurogasa was in the middle, Mamoru was on his left, Daigo was on his right, Mikoto was next to Mamoru on his left and Rika was next to Daigo on his right.

"Sokka ma-de da (That's far enough), Gedoshu!" Kurogasa declared.

"Who are you!?" The Dynasty soldier shouted angrily.

Kagekamuro then gasped, recognizing the crest of the Kururugi family. "N-No... Impossible... It's them! The guardians of the Ronin Warriors!"

"Huh?" Ryo asked.

"Guardians?" Sage wondered.

"Who are they?" Cye wondered.

"Don't know," Kento answered.

"But we're about to find out," Rowan said.

Kurogasa then took out his ShodoPhone, flipping it open, and changing it to Brush Mode holding it up close to his face as he said, "ShodoPhone!"

Mamoru, Rika, Daigo, and Mikoto took out theirs and changed them to Brush Mode and held it close too as they all shouted as one, "Ippitsu Soujou ('With these brush strokes, we report to the Emperor')!"

**BGM: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger OST (Volume 1) #19 - Ippitsu Sojo! (Part 1)**

Quickly, the five young samurai began to use their ShodoPhones to write kanji in the air made out of energy that were either red, blue, green, pink or yellow. The kanji they wrote were for the words, "Fire (火)," "Water (水)," "Heaven (天)," "Wood (木)," and "Earth (土)." When they finished writing the kanji, they gave them one final flourish, turning the kanji around so they could be read by the people on front of them. Then, pressing a button on their ShodoPhones when back in Phone Mode, large versions of their respective kanji came over their bodies, forming into their bodysuits and strange gold swords. Then, a smaller form of the kanji turned into their helmets.

"WHOA!" The Ronin Warriors exclaimed surprised.

Kurogasa then opened his buckle revealing a black disk with the emblem on it all around, though each picture shows the emblem in a different position as if it shows that the emblem is spinning. He then placed the disk into the sword to form a hilt of sort before drawing it out.

"ShinkenRed! Kururugi Kurogasa!"

Mamoru then did the same, taking out the black disk from his belt and sliding it onto the sword.

"The Same! Blue! Amakawa Mamoru!"

Rika copied the other two, taking out the black disk from her belt and sliding it onto the sword.

"The Same! Pink! Ryusaki Rika!"

Daigo took out his black disk and slid it onto his sword.

"The Same! Green! Nogano Daigo!"

Finally, Mikoto was the last to do it.

"The Same! Yellow! Kazehana Mikoto!"

All but Kurogasa, knelt on one knee with their swords behind them, the blades pointing up as Kurogasa held his sword sideways, parallel to his face as he ran his hand across the flat side of the blade, "The Samurai Sentai, Authorized by Providence!"

"'S-Samurai Sentai!?' The heck is that!?" Kento asked with a shout of confusion.

Mia, meanwhile, gasped in disbelief. "It's them... They're all here."

The four that kneeled then got up as all of them raised their swords up. They then brought their swords down in a slashing motion as they shouted, "Shinkenger!" They then got into their poses, adding, "Going forth!"

**End BGM**

Cye, confused, scratched his head as he said, "Shinkengers? I've never heard of them. Who are they?"

"We'll explain later, right now we have the Gedoshu to defeat!" Kurogasa said. "Let's go, Shinkengers!"

"Right!" The other four said before they ran towards the Gedoshu with swords in hand.

"Nanashi Renchuu! Get the Shinkengers!" Kagekamuro shouted.

Letting out a screech, the Nanashi ran towards the Shinkengers, swinging their giant swords at them, only to have them block with their Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru, parrying the attacks and then countering. "I don't think so!" Kurogasa shouted, swinging his sword onto a group of Nanashi Renchuu to have them back off. He brought up his katana close to him and he spun the disc making the mirror-like hilt spin with it. If you see the reflection, you could see the emblem spinning very fast. The sword glowed red before it formed into a really, and I mean REALLY, big, giant sword, "REKKA DAIZANTOU!" He then opened up his buckle again, this time revealing a red disc with pictures of the Shishi Origami running on it. He took it out and the disc somehow enlarged before attaching it to the large sword. "Haaaa!" He shouted as he, surprisingly, carried the sword one-handed, off to the side without seemingly any issue as he ran towards the Nanashi, slashing through a whole squad of them with his giant sword.

"WHOA!" The Ronin Warriors said surprised.

"I should do that, too," Mamoru said before spinning his disk and his sword formed into a big bow, "WATER ARROW!" He shouted. He opened up his buckle to reveal a blue disk with pictures of the Ryuu Origami flying before he took it out, with the disk enlarging, attaching it to the bow. Aiming his bow at several Nanashi, Mamoru began firing off several blasts at them. Looking to the Ronin Warriors, he shouted, "You guys deal with the Dynasty soldier! We'll take care of the Gedoshu!"

The Ronin Warriors looked at a bit stunned before Ryo said, "R-Right, we'll leave them to you! Let's go, guys!"

As the Ronin ran off after the Dynasty soldier, Rika said, "Looks like it's my turn. Can't let the boys have all the fun." Spinning the disk on her Shinkenmaru, she then called out, "HEAVEN FAN!" Her sword then changed into a pink and white fan with the Kururugi clan crest on it and the handle being the kanji for heaven. She then took out a pink disc from her buckle with the Kame Origami on it. Rolling out of the way of a slash from a Nanashi's sword, she quickly got back on her feet, deflecting two other attacks and spinning on her feet to slash at several Nanashi surrounding her.

"Don't leave me out!" Mikoto added as she spun the disk on her Shinkenmaru, "LAND SLICER!" Her sword turned into a large shuriken, with the handle being the kanji for earth. She took out a yellow disc out of her buckle showing pictures of her Saru Origami. It somehow enlarged before attaching it to her shuriken. Mikoto then ran at a couple of Nanashi, slashing at them repeatedly, turning as she did to use all three blades of the Land Slicer. "Ha! I'm getting the hang of this!" She then threw the Land Slicer to a row of Nanshi, destroying them, before it went back to her, the latter catching it.

"Uwhoa!" Daigo cried out, as he was having a bit of trouble fighting the Nanashi. "I should've taken my training more seriously," he said before slashing a few Nanashi away with his Shinkenmaru and then spun the disc, "WOOD SPEAR!" The Shinkenmaru then changed into a long spear with the kanji for wood forming a sort of hilt right below the blade. He then took out a green disc from his buckle with images of the Kuma Origami and then slid it onto the spear before the blade popped out. "Okay, let's see what I can do with this." He twirled his spear around and managed to stab and slash a few Nanashi with the blade tip before the Nanashi exploded.

The Shinkengers all looked at the spots where the Nanashi had been before getting blown up. "Good job, guys," Kurogasa said to his team. "Now that we got these guys out, we just need to-"

*BOOM!*

"AH!" All the Shinkengers shouted as they suddenly sent flying from an attack by Kagekamuro.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You forgot someone!" Kagekamuro laughed.

Pushing himself to his feet first, using his Wood Spear for support, Daigo retorted. "No... More like not worrying about you, creep! But since you asked," he said as he then ran towards the Ayakashi, jabbing at him with his spear.

"Daigo, no! Don't be reckless!" Kurogasa shouted before going after him.

However, ShinkenGreen did not hear the advice and continued his attack until Kagekamuro knocked his weapon aside with a blow from one sword, followed by a slash across the chest with his second one. "Gahhhh!" Daigo writhed in pain as he was sent flying back.

"Daigo!" Kurogasa shouted before he charged in and slashed Kagekamuro with his Rekka Daizantou.

Kagekamuro grunted as he took the attack from Kurogasa. However, he managed to stay on his feet and knocked him back a bit.

"Ikuze, minna!" Mamoru shouted to Rika and Mikoto as he rushed towards Kagekamuro, shooting his Water Arrow at the Gedoshu.

"Take this!" Mikoto shouted, throwing her Land Slicer at Kagekamuro.

Kagekamuro blocked the attacks from ShinkenBlue and ShinkenYellow with his twin swords, quickly moving the blades to knock the attacks aside. "Come now, is this the best you have!?"

"No, but this is! HEE-YAH!" Rika then shouted as she leapt up, bouncing off of Mamoru and Mikoto's shoulders for a surprise attack.

"What the-!" Kagekamuro said surprised.

"Take this!" Rika shouted, swinging her fan. The attack caused sparks to fly off of Kagekamuro as he stumbled backwards, giving the Shinkengers the chance to regroup.

"Alright, time to finish this!" Kurogasa said, "Rekka Daizantou: Ozutsu Mode!" He added as he took out his disk, putting in an alternate and he bent the hilt down so it was in gun-mode. "Minna, put your disks in!" He said putting his in the slot first.

"Hai, Kurogasa-san," Mamoru said as he slid his Hidden Disc into the Rekka Daizantou.

"You got it, Boss!" Daigo exclaimed as he slid his in as well.

"Let's do this!" Mikoto agreed, inserting her disc.

Lastly, Rika said, "Let's send this freakazoid back to the Sanzu!"

"Nanda-!?" Kagekamuro got out as Kurogasa aimed and the others got on one knee in a row behind Kurogasa.

"Shishi Gorindan (Lion Five Ring Bullet)!" Kurogasa shouted. He added, "Seibai!" then pulled the trigger. The discs then fired from the blaster in a column of flames, flying straight for Kagekamuro. The Gedoshu could do nothing as the blast enveloped him. Finally, Kagekamuro gave one final gasp before he fell to the ground in an explosion that destroyed him.

"Yeah! We did it!" Daigo cheered as the four of them got up.

"We kicked that Ayakashi's butt for good!" Rika added.

"No not yet," Kurogasa grimaced.

"Huh?" Mikoto asked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Mamoru asked.

"All Ayakashi have a second life when they're destroyed and trust me, it's not pretty," Kurogasa explained.

Almost as if waiting for Kurogasa's explanation, a reddish-black blob formed where Kagekamuro had previously been, growing to the height of the buildings before reforming into the previously defeated Ayakashi! **"HAHAHAHAHA! Looks like this Gedoshu is now large and in charge! I'm going to crush you Shinkenger like bugs!"** He then raised his foot and tried to stomp on the Samurai Sentai.

"WHOA!" They all shouted as they all dodged to the side.

"Oh man, that guy's huge!" Daigo exclaimed.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" Rika deadpanned.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Kurogasa assured as he took out his ShodoPhone in Brush Mode and the Shishi Origami in its Emblem Form. "That's what these are for." He then knelt on one knee placing the Shishi Origami in front of him. "Shishi Origami!" He then used his Mojikara to make the kanji sign for "Big" (大), "Origami Daihenge (Folding God Big Transformation)!" The kanji caused the Origami to grow to giant size, sucking Kurogasa inside as it transformed into its lion form. Inside, Kurogasa seemed to be in a kabuki studio, with door panels behind him and two scrolls with kanji written on them. Before him was a white and gold pedestal with a red pentagon on it. Taking out his Shinkenmaru and sliding the black Hidden Disc onto it, he slid the sword into the pedestal.

"Whoa!" The other four exclaimed in surprise.

Seeing this, Mamoru turned to the others and said, "Okay, let's join in! Ikuze!"

"Right!" The other three said and the other four Shinkengers had their ShodoPhones in Brush Mode and their Origamis in Emblem Form.

"Ryuu Origami!"

"Kame Origami!"

"Kuma Origami!"

"Saru Origami!"

"ORIGAMI DAIHENGE!"

The four Origamis all underwent the same changes as the Shishi Origami, growing giant sized and absorbing the Shinkengers as they unfolded. Inside each of them was similar cockpit, the only differences being the shape on each Shinkengers' pedestal, with Mamoru having a blue hexagon, Rika having a pink circle, Daigo with a green square, and Mikoto having a yellow triangle. After slotting their swords into the pedestals, the Ryuu, Kame, Kuma, and Saru Origami unfolded into their animals and all charged at Kagekamuro.

Kagekamuro grumbled as he raised his swords at the Origami. **"Heh, big deal. So you have some giant pets. I'm not impressed."**

"You'd be surprised what we can do!" Kurogasa said before placing his hand over the hilt, using his Mojikara to have the Shishi Origami move about. Then, the Shishi Origami charged in. It gave a mighty roar before leaping at the Ayakashi, attempting to bite it.

**"I don't think so!"** Kagekamuro shouted, swinging his swords, but the Shishi Origami managed to dodge anyways, thanks to Kurogasa controlling it.

Immediately, Mamoru followed up with an attack with the Ryuu Origami. "Let's see you stop this!" He shouted as his Origami breathed out a stream of blue flames. "Ryuu Bakufu (Dragon Waterfall)!" He called. The blue flames hit Kagekamuro head on, burning him and sending sparks flying.

**"RAGGH!" **The giant Ayakashi shouted. **"You'll pay for that, boy!"** He slashed at the Ryuu Origami with his swords in an X-shaped slash, causing sparks to fly off the Origami.

"AHHH!" Mamoru shouted as he was rocked about from Kagekamuro's attack.

"I got this!" Rika said as she had her Kame Origami go into Emblem Form and spun towards Kagekamuro like a Frisbee. Kagekamuro grunted as Rika's Origami slammed into his head, knocking him back into a building behind him.

Meanwhile, Mikoto in the Saru Origami leapt into the air and had her Origami catch the falling Ryuu Origami before it hit the ground. "Mamoru-kun, daijobu!?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Mamoru assured.

"My turn!" Daigo excitedly announced as he had the Kuma Origami rush towards Kagekamuro. "Let's rip him up!" The Kuma Origami charged towards Kagekamuro and had the bear stand on its hind legs and punch the Ayakashi, "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" He shouted.

**"Urgh, stop it, you punk!"** Kagekamuro shouted as slammed his fists down on the head of the Kuma Origami, trying to get it off of him.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Daigo said annoyed.

"I gotcha, Daigo!" Mikoto yelled as she had the Saru Origami leap at the Gedoshu, giving him a powerful right cross.

**"Yeow!"** Kagekamuro yelped in pain as the Saru Origami hooted like the monkey it is and kept on bashing the Ayakashi.

Seeing this, Kurogasa then said, gripping his Shinkenmaru, "Alright, everyone, I think it's time to end this fight once and for all."

"Right!" The other four said in unison.

Kurogasa reached into his pedestal and pulled out his Shinkenmaru. Holding it diagonally upwards, pointing towards his right shoulder, he then said, "Gokaku Daikaen (Five-Sided Giant Blaze)!" He spun the Hidden Disc on his sword as five circles, each one in one of the colors of each Shinkenger, glowed on the hilt. The Shishi Origami went semi-Emblem Form with two sides of it sticking out, looking like an arrow head as it was trailing with fire. Once completely doused in flames, the Shishi Origami flew at Kagekamuro like a phoenix, and with Kurogasa thrusting his sword forward for a stab, the Shishi Origami blasted straight through the Ayakashi, causing a massive fiery explosion to explode from Kagekamuro's chest.

**"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ONORE, SHINKENGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRS!"** Kagekamuro then fell on his back to the ground and then exploded in a huge blaze.

Sighing with relief when his Origami landed on the ground again in Lion Form, Kurogasa said, "Well done, everyone. We got them."

"Yeah!" The other Shinkengers cheered.

"Kore ni te, ikken rakuchaku (This brings this chapter to a close)!"

Rika then said, "Alright, we should go see how the Ronin Warriors are doing."

"Right. Let's go!" Kurogasa said before all of them got out of their Origamis, the latter going big to regular size, and went on their way.

* * *

The Shinkengers rushed back to the center of Tokyo where the Ronin Warriors surrounded the Dynasty soldier. However, the young boy Yuli and the young woman Mia were nowhere to be seen. "Hey where are the lady and the boy?" Daigo asked as they looked around.

"Ah! Mitte! They're in that big Titantron!" Mikoto cried out, pointing to a really big television screen showing Mia and Yuli trapped in there.

"Nani?" Kurogasa asked in shock.

"HAHAHAHA!" The Dynasty warrior laughed as he held his kusarigama in his hands. "You know what you do when you have an itch? You just gotta SCRATCH IT!" He then dragged the sickle end of his weapon across his chest.

[_"AHHHHH!"_] Mia and Yuli shouted in pain as their bodies appeared to be shocked.

"Kisama..." Mamoru growled, clenching his grip around his Shinkenmaru. "That's why the Ronin haven't killed him yet. Anything they do to him injures those innocent civilians."

"We have to get them out somehow!" Rika said.

"But how?!" Mikoto asked.

Kurogasa grunted as he tightened his grip on his sword. "Mikoto's right. If those people feel the pain that the soldier would, we could kill them. There's got to be something to free them."

Just then, the Dynasty soldier saw the Shinkengers and said, "Well, well, well... Looks like the Ronin's caretakers are here as well. Perfect. I can destroy all of you for Emperor Talpa and Lord Dokoku in one move." With an evil laugh, he swung the claw end of his kusarigama around in an attempt to hit all ten heroes.

Kurogasa and everyone else dodged at the same time. "Ronin Warriors, you guys go free the woman and the boy, we'll take care of the Dynasty soldier for ya!" Kurogasa said.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Kento said sarcastically. "What the heck do you think we've been trying to do the whole time we've been fighting this guy!?"

"There's no way we can free them!" Cye said.

Ryo then came up with an idea, "What if we get in our armors?"

"Huh?" The Ronin Warriors asked confused.

"Think about it! We go in our armors, we hit the Titantron with our powers and they should come out!"

"How did you figure that?!" Daigo asked incredulously.

"Just trust me on this one!" Ryo then raised his right arm straight up in the air and pointed his left arm straight forward and perpendicular to the ground as black electricity began to form around it. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! DAOOOOO JIIIIIN!" Bringing his hands together, his right hand holding his left wrist, the ghostly image of the Armor of Wildfire appeared over Ryo. Then, the energy around his hand turned bright red as flowery kabuki sheets began to wrap around him. Seconds later, the flowery kabuki sheets dispersed into pieces as cherry blossom petals, revealing his armor. First, he gained red leg guards with a spike coming from each knee. Next came, the arm gauntlets, bright red and each having a fin-like piece extending from it. Then appeared his, main torso armor. It had red pieces extending down from his hips to protect his lower body, while the main torso part and shoulder guards were red and blue. On each shoulder, he had an emblem of four small yellow diamonds forming one big one, making a black X appear in the space between them. On his back were two long katanas. Lastly, a ball of cherry blossom petals appeared in his hand. Ryo raised it into the air as it turned into his helmet as he placed it on his head. It had a small red plume going up in the center of his head and at the front on each side was an upward curving blade, giving it the appearance of a crescent moon.

"Whoa..." The Shinkengers said in awe and surprise.

"Ryo is right! Let's transform and get in our armors!" Sage said.

Rowan smirked as he said, "Now there's a plan I can get behind." He and the other Ronin then did the same things as Ryo did at the start.

"ARMOR OF STRATA! DAOOOO INOCHIIIII!"

"ARMOR OF HALO! DAOOOO CHIIII!"

"ARMOR OF TORRENT! DAOOOOO SHIIIIN!"

"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! DAOOOOO GIIIII!"

Many sheets of flowery kabuki paper flew all around them, going all over the place as their energies were flailing about until they all dispersed into cherry blossom petals to reveal their armors as well. Rowan was in royal blue armor with gold horns on his helmet and a golden bow on his back. Sage's armor was bright green and had a long nodachi. Cye's was light blue and he had a long trident. And finally, Kento appeared in orange armor and wielded a naginata.

"Hehehehehehehehe, so you finally go into your armor, huh?" The Dynasty soldier laughed. "No matter, it's not going to help you!"

"You're wrong!" Cye shouted. "We'll find a way to free them both and stop you!"

"Oh really... I'd like to see that!" The Dynasty soldier challenged.

"Gladly!" Ryo shouted as he turned towards the Titantron and jumped at it, connecting his katanas.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" The Dynasty soldier asked.

"FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE UP NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Slashing down with one powerful move, Ryo unleashed a huge wave of white-hot power, a blast so bright it completely blinded everyone around. When the blast faded, the building with the Titantron was completely obliterated, but standing amongst the debris completely unharmed were Mia and Yuli.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The Dynasty warrior shouted.

"Heh, heh, now we can beat the crap out of you without any worries," Kento smirked smugly, turning to him.

Seeing this, Kurogasa knew the Ronin Warriors had everything under control. Smiling under his helmet, he said to the Ronin, "I think this situation is well in hand, then. Ronin Warriors, we leave this victory to you."

"Thanks," Rowan nodded.

"Let's do this!" Sage said.

"Grrrrrrr! If that's the way you want it, then fine by me!" The Dynasty Soldier shouted before charging at the Ronin Warriors. He swung the sickle end of his weapon, nearly slashing at Kento and Cye.

"Trying to swing at us, huh?" Kento said.

"Let's see how you like this!" Cye said pointing his trident at the Dynasty Soldier and bubbles of water and energy formed at the tips. "SUPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WAAAAAAAAVE SMASHERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Kento then swung one end of his naginata around, causing bits of the ground to float up into the air. "IROOOOOOOOOON ROOOOOOOOOOOCK CRUSHERRRRRR!"

Both Ronin Warriors then unleashed their attacks together, Cye blasting a huge stream of water and Kento unleashing a large barrage of rocks.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Dynasty soldier roared as he was sent flying a few feet.

"Now it's my turn!" Rowan said as he drew his arrow, placed it on his bow, and pulled back the string as energy formed at the tip. "ARROOOOOOOOOOOOW SHOCKWAAAAAAVE!"

Sage raised his nodachi high above his head as green electricity began to form at its tip. "THUNDERRRR BOOOOOOOOLT CUUUUT!"

Rowan released his arrow, flying forward with a powerful stream of air, as Sage slashed his sword and sent a green lightning bolt towards the soldier.

*CRAAAAAAASH! BZZZZZZZZZZZZT!*

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Dynasty soldier yelled in pain while being electrocuted.

"Ryo, now!" The Ronin Warriors shouted.

Ryo nodded as he raised his joined katanas once again, leaping in the air and spinning his weapon. "FLARRRRE UUUUUP NOOOOOOW!" A torrent of flames rushed out of the swords and went towards the Dynasty Soldier, hitting its target head on as the latter was engulfed in it.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHH! YOU... THINK YOU'VE... WON THIS?! YOU'RE WRONG!" The Dynasty soldier yelled. "TALPA WILL... RULE THIS WORLD! AND YOU... CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT! LONG LIVE TALPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And then-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

When the explosion went off, no one saw the kusarigama the soldier had go flying into the air and land in the hand of a mysterious armored man.

"Yeah! They did it!" Rika cheered.

"They sure did," Kurogasa smiled under his helmet before the Shinkengers went back to civilian form by glowing and their suits disappearing into many motes of light in the form of their kanji.

The Ronin Warriors then went back to their sub-armors as they headed over to the Shinkengers, followed by Mia and Yuli. "Alright, now that this battle's over," Ryo said, "Maybe one of you guys could tell us what's going on."

"Yeah," Rowan agreed, "Because you guys seem to know more about this than we do."

Mia said, "I believe I can explain things."

"You can?" Kurogasa asked, surprised to see that this young woman who had no connection to the Shinkengers or Ronin seemed to know what was going on.

However, before she could, lightning crashed and four armored warriors appeared on the building above them, laughing evilly.

"What the-!" Sage gasped.

"Who are you?!" Mamoru demanded.

"We are the Four Dark Warlords that serve Talpa!" One of the warriors said. "I am Anubis, Dark Warlord of Cruelty and their leader! My power will leave you all trembling with fear!"

"'Dark Warlords!?'" Mikoto repeated in knowing horror.

The next Warlord cackled as he said, "I am Sekhmet, Dark Warlord of Venom! My venom will be the poison that claims all your lives!"

"I am Dais, Warlord of Illusion! The illusion of victory in your hands will disappear quickly when we defeat you!"

"Oh yeah?! Go ahead and try!" Daigo shouted, ready to maul him until Kurogasa held him back.

"Oi Daigo, ochitsuite!" Kurogasa scolded.

Lastly, the final Dark Warlord said, "And I am Cale, Dark Warlord of Corruption! I will corrupt the light of the world and leave it all in darkness!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Cye said.

"We'll stop you no matter what it takes!" Mikoto added.

Just then, a laugh echoed across the empty city of Tokyo, one that sent cold shivers down the spines of the heroes. In a booming voice that sounded like thunder, it said, _**"And I am Emperor Talpa, master of the Nether Realm and lord of the Dynasty... Ronin Warriors, your armors will soon be mine. And you will not stop me, you or you protectors from that Samurai Sentai... The Mortal Realm shall soon be mine when your powers become mine! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"We won't let you!" Kurogasa shouted. "We, the Shinkengers, have been protecting the Armors for eighteen generations! We'll make sure that the Ancient One's orders are carried out!"

Talpa laughed as he said, _**"We'll see... My allies, the Gedoshu, will deal with all of you. Once they flood the Sanzu River, all of humanity will die..."**_ And with that, the lightning stopped and the Warlords disappeared.

"They're gone..." Ryo said as the sky returned to normal.

"For now," Kurogasa said. Looking to the Ronin Warriors, he then added, "But this is just the beginning. We'll all go to my house. Then we'll let you guys know what this is all about."

Everyone nodded to Kurogasa's suggestion and they headed off to his house to stay for the time being...

* * *

**SD:** Well, what do you think of that, guys!? How was me and Fen's first trip into the world of Super Sentai!?

**Audience:** ...

...

...

...

*stands up in cheers and ovation*

**Fen:** Does that answer your question, aibou?

**SD:** Haha, yes, indeed. Alright, now, there is something I want to address now since I'm sure several of you will notice it. As you may notice, Mamoru Amakawa, who is Kamen Rider Accel in me and Fen's story "Kamen Rider W: Ace Attorney & Detective," is in this story as ShinkenBlue but is far less antagonistic towards Kurogasa.

**Fen:** And you remember Mikoto Kazehana right? Kurogasa's ex-girlfriend in W? Well she's getting a major support role in this story as ShinkenYellow!

**SD:** Indeed, anyway, as for Mamoru, he is not antagonistic towards Kurogasa in this one as he has not gone through the same traumatic experiences he did in that story, hence the lack of the chip on his shoulder. His seriousness remains, but you'll find that when we get to that point in W when he reconciles with the main characters, he'll be more similar to this version of himself. Lastly, for those of who you have read on Fen's page "Kamen Rider Gaim: Romance of the Three Kingdoms," you'll recognize our ShinkenGreen from that story, Daigo Nogano.

**Fen:** Uh-huh, and of course Rika and Kurogasa are obviously here in this story as well.

**SD:** Hmmm... I feel like we're forgetting someone... Eh, probably not important.

**Fen:** But anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

**SD:** Until next time, ja nee!

**Both: **This brings Act I of Samurai Sentai Ronin Warriors to a close!


End file.
